


Mùa hương của cậu

by Yuukie_1506



Category: 22/7 | ナナブンノニジュウニ | Nanabun no Nijuuni (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukie_1506/pseuds/Yuukie_1506
Summary: Hầu như tôi không thể đặt tên được vì tôi không giỏi lolCó một lần, tôi suy nghĩ đến việc nếu như 22/7 không tham gia giới idol thì sẽ như thế nào? Hay việc họ cùng học một trường thì sẽ như thế nào?Thế là fic này ra đời, trước mắt cp chính sẽ vẫn là AkaRei, những cp và nhân vật khác sẽ từ từ xuất hiện xuyên suốt câu chuyện
Relationships: Maruyama Akane/ Sato Reika, Tachikawa Ayaka/ Tojo Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

…  
Tối…tối quá…  
Tay của tôi đâu rồi….sao tôi không cảm nhận được gì cả….  
À…Ra là nó luôn gắn chặt vào cơ thể này… có lẽ đây lại là một giấc mơ…

Từ hôm đó…cơ thể tôi chỉ là một cái vỏ rỗng…à không hẳn..nó chứa được linh hồn nhuốm bẩn được cơ mà….  
Con ngươi căng ra hết cỡ, tôi nhìn vào khoảng không không chút ánh sáng. Như một thói quen thường ngày, tôi cử động khớp tay, rồi lại khớp chân.  
Quả nhiên…đây đúng là giấc mơ rồi…  
….  
Thật phiền làm sao…. 

Sao tôi không chìm vào trong màn đêm này mãi mãi luôn đi… 

Hm? Tiếng chuông báo thức à?  
Cơ thể nhẹ bẫng thế này thì có vẻ tôi lấy lại được cảm giác rồi. Tôi dần mở mắt để kiểm chứng…  
Vẫn là căn phòng nhàm chán ấy….  
Tôi nhìn sang chiếc đồng hồ, lê lết cơ thể nặng trĩu của mình đi vệ sinh cá nhân rồi lên trường.  
Không quên cả cặp mắt kính này nữa… 

"Chào buổi sáng, Maruyama-senpai~"  
Không cần phải nhìn người đang chào, cho dù giọng điệu có hào hứng hay vui mừng đến đâu, tôi đều thừa biết con bé chả thích thú gì khi bắt chuyện với senpai nhạt nhẽo này.  
Từ ngày hôm "đó", bản thân tôi xuất hiện một sức mạnh siêu nhiên; có thể "ngửi" được không khí xung quanh mình, mà không khí thường hay thể hiện qua tính cách, nói cách khác, tôi có thể "cảm nhận" được không khí từ "linh hồn". Từ một ông chú đi đường toát lên mùi sữa dâu vì đang hạnh phúc, cho đến mấy tay du côn ngập mùi rác thải khi lỡ băng ngang qua tôi, ngay cả động vật cũng có cả không khí riêng của mình. Thường những chú chó thiên về mùi pudding trong khi mấy con mèo đa phần bốc mùi cá biển, một số con tôi tiện tay sờ soạng trên đường thoảng hương cherry, ai nhìn cũng muốn vuốt ve cả.  
Không nằm ngoài dự đoán, tôi không thể ngửi được mùi chính bản thân dù đã cố, hoặc có lẽ rằng, cỗ thân thể này không chứa linh hồn để tạo ra không khí.  
Quay lại hiện tại, kouhai trước mặt tôi có tỏ ra vui vẻ đi chăng nữa, nhưng cái không khí buốt tận óc như mùa đông, tặng kèm mấy tảng băng đang chỉa hướng về phía này là đủ hiểu rồi.

"Chào buổi sáng"  
Dù gì người ta cất công chào, tôi cũng nên đáp lại cho phải phép  
Công việc hôm nay vẫn là giải quyết giấy tờ từ hội học sinh, dù có phần nhàm chán nhưng tôi lại không ghét nó. Mỗi khi nghe tiếng giấy từ việc cầm lên, nó mang lại cho tôi cảm giác lâng lâng khó tả.  
Sau một hồi, không khí quanh tôi chuyển từ lạnh sang mùi gió biển hòa lẫn với bùn đất, tiếng gõ bàn đồng thời vang lên. Vậy là kouhai đang muốn bắt chuyện gì đó quan trọng nên mới sốt ruột như thế. Tôi chả buồn hỏi mà vẫn tiếp tục công việc của mình  
Tiếng gõ bàn cứ tiếp tục vang lên đều đều theo nhịp nhạc  
"Anou…."  
"Maruyama-senpai này… Senpai có biết nay chức hội phó sẽ có người đảm nhiệm không?"  
"Không? Là ai?"  
Tôi ngẩng đầu lên để đáp lời cô gái, sao cũng được, tôi cũng chả quan tâm, cả chức hội trưởng hội học sinh mà mấy người tự ý quăng cho tôi nữa.  
"Sato Reika, ngay từ năm nhất cậu ấy cũng đã nổi tiếng rồi nha. Nên năm nay ai cũng chắc chắn cậu ấy là hội phó hết…"  
"Và?"  
"Thì giờ cậu ấy ôm chức vụ này chứ sao!"  
Bỗng cô gái kia đập hai tay vào bàn làm việc của tôi, khiến tôi phải đi chuyển sự chú ý từ đống giấy tờ lên khuôn mặt của cô ấy thêm lần nữa, mùi chua chốc đã bao trùm cả căn phòng từ bao giờ. Vậy nghĩa là hội phó mới được nhiều người quý mến lắm nhỉ?  
Trái ngược hẳn với tôi

"Nói chuyện với Maruyama-senpai chán thật luôn!"  
Do cô không thích tôi thì có, tôi cũng không cần cô thích lại đâu.  
"Do tôi còn có việc phải làm"  
Tôi liếc nhẹ cô gái, khuôn mặt cô ấy chuyển từ phồng mang trợn mắt sang chán nản, thấy cô ấy thở dài rồi quay người nên tôi cũng dừng việc quan sát.  
"Xíu nữa cậu ấy tới, senpai nhớ đối xử tốt với cô ấy nhé!"  
Tôi đáp trả "ừm" lại như một cái máy đã lập trình sẵn. Tiếng đóng cửa nhẹ nhàng sau đó kết thúc cuộc hội thoại ngắn ngủi giữa chúng tôi. 

….  
Đã 5h rồi sao..  
Tôi nhìn lên đồng hồ rồi tạm ngưng tay, đuổi thẳng cơ để đứng dậy khỏi bàn và quăng lại xấp giấy phiền phức. Tôi mơ màng nhìn khung cảnh xế chiều từ cửa sổ của phòng hội học sinh, ngay bây giờ là những khuôn mặt của học sinh hòa nhịp với cảm xúc vui tươi, không khác gì bầy chim non tíu tít khi thấy mẹ chúng tha mồi về.  
Tôi tặc lưỡi rồi nhíu mày nhìn họ, ngay đây, tôi không cảm thấy gì hết.  
Không cảm thấy gì….  
Không…  
Như một thói quen khó bỏ, não tôi bất giác tràn ngập câu hỏi mà tôi vẫn chưa thể trả lời, hoặc do tôi không muốn trả lời chúng  
Là lỗi của tôi….  
Sao tôi không biến mất đi….  
Tôi thừa biết, tôi đang sợ, một nỗi sợ vô hình xuất hiện và đè nén từ hôm đó đến tận bây giờ. Tôi không biết mình sợ điều gì, sợ biến mất? sợ không ai biết đến mình? sợ bị lãng quên? Hoặc tất cả…  
.hoặc không có cái nào cả…  
Nhưng…trên hết… tội ác này dù làm gì đi chăng nữa cũng không thể tha thứ….  
….  
…phải làm sao đây….  
Tôi cố gắng xưa tan ý nghĩa bằng việc lắc đầu liên tục.  
Khó chịu quá….  
Nó lại đến…chết tiệt…  
Phải chăng tôi….. là một con quáiー

"Xin lỗi đã thất lễ!"  
"Xoạt!"  
Khi tôi có thể kéo bản thân về thế giới thực. Tôi nhận ra mình vừa xoay người một góc 180 độ, cánh tay đang ra vô ý đẩy xấp giấy nghiêng ngả khiến chúng rơi xuống sàn.  
Không…đây không phải thứ tôi để ý đến. Vì căn phòng bỗng tràn ngập một mùi lạ, có lẽ sau này khi nhắc đến nó, tôi sẽ cười trừ và nói: "đó là lần đầu tiên, và cũng là lần cuối cùng" 

Tôi vừa ngửa mặt lên thì một bóng dáng đập vào mắt tôi; một cô gái với mái tóc đỏ mượt mà, khuôn mặt sắc sảo mang theo hương xà phòng tràn ngập nơi đây. Cô ấy có vẻ khá ngạc nhiên, hằn giọng một cái rồi lại cúi gập người.  
"Em là Sato Reika, hội phó mới nhậm chức, mong được giúp đỡ ạ."  
"....."  
Từng cử chỉ của cô gái đều nhẹ nhàng, số lượng bong bóng xà phòng quanh tôi tăng theo từng hành động ấy. Đem theo cả hương hoa hồng ám mùi lên cả người tôi mà không chịu rời đi, phải chăng cô ấy xài nước hoa? Hay chính là tính cách…  
Đã khá lâu rồi, mới cảm nhận được nó…  
Không khí của mùa xuân….  
Dễ chịu thật…. 

"Senpai…?"  
Có lẽ tôi hơi bất ngờ một chút, nên khi nhận ra thì cô gái ấy đã đứng trước mặt tự lúc nào, cô ấy cụp đôi mắt mình xuống tỏ vẻ lo lắng ra mặt. Bên trong đôi con ngươi đỏ thẫm như lửa ấy, tôi cảm nhận được nó, một linh hồn vừa rắn rỏi mà cũng vừa dịu dàng. Nhiệt độ phả ra từ cô ấy tôi không hề thấy nóng chút nào, còn có phần lại khiến cơ thể tôi lạnh hẳn đi, vô ý thức tham lam muốn giành lấy chút ấm áp từ nguồn nhiệt độ duy nhất trong phòng.  
Tôi cần phải xốc lại bản thân  
"Không có gì… Maruyama Akane, xin được giúp đỡ"  
Cô gái hậu bối tên Reika vẽ một nụ cười trên khuôn mặt. Ngay khoảng khắc ấy, cả người tôi tựa như rớt xuống dòng suối tinh khiết, bùn đất đều bị rửa trôi theo dòng nước. 

Tôi quyết định rồi, có thể ở bên cạnh người này sẽ khiến tôi trốn tránh quá khứ dễ hơn. 

Và trong vô thức, tôi vừa mới cười trước mặt một người lạ


	2. Ngoại Truyện (1)

Đây là một câu chuyện bên lề, xảy ra trước một năm cốt truyện chính  
_________________________________________

"Lại một ngày chán ngắt…."

Tôi kiềm tiếng thở dài của mình và tiếp tục nằm trườn ra trên mặt bàn. Ngoài bộ bàn ghế ghép lại nằm im giữa căn phòng mà tôi đang sử dụng, hầu như đồ vật quanh tôi đều được bọc bởi mấy miếng vải trắng.  
Tưởng rằng sau khi chuyển tới đây, cuộc sống của tôi phần nào sẽ sáng sủa hơn, nhưng thứ chào mừng tôi lại chính là căn phòng CLB Mĩ thuật đã bị bỏ hoang vì không ai tham gia. 

"Dù sao một mình còn đỡ hơn xung quanh toàn lời gièm pha" 

Những ánh mắt, những lời nói soi mói khiến tôi cảm thấy cực khó chịu, họ; những người được cho là bạn cùng lớp, hay thậm chí cả giáo viên, đều là chiếc camera mini, cứ gặp đối tượng là sẽ tia không ngừng nghỉ đến khi đối tượng ra khỏi tầm mắt. Từ đầu, bản thân tôi thừa biết mình sẽ bị so sánh với hai người chị tài năng kia, dù sao mấy cái lời nói cũng không giết được ai cả nên tôi chả để tâm mấy.  
Nhưng rồi, khi mọi việc vượt qua giới hạn, nó đã chuyển thành "bắt nạt" từ bao giờ. Mỗi khi nhớ lại nó, y rằng tôi tự hỏi mình đã bị bắt nạt từ khi nào; tôi thực không quan tâm mọi thứ lắm, trừ vẽ. Mỗi khi vẽ, nó khiến tâm trí tôi được thả lỏng, nói thẳng ra là "hồn bay theo mây", tôi có thể truyền đạt cảm xúc hay tâm trạng của mình bằng những đường nét trên giấy.  
Nếu ai hỏi tại sao tôi chuyển trường, hoặc nghi hoặc do tôi bị bắt nạt. Tôi chỉ nhếch môi cười bí ẩn như những nhân vật trong phim với người đó:

"Vì tớ không được phép tham gia câu lạc bộ Mĩ thuật~" 

Đúng vậy, tôi nộp đơn vào câu lạc bộ và tờ giấy ấy chẳng khác gì tờ giấy lộn vô nghĩa, tôi bị đá ra không thương tiếc.  
Với một học sinh cao trung không quen ai và cũng không đi làm, mua họa cụ là điều cực kỳ tốn kém. Mặt khác, ở đây cũng không có điều gì để tôi luyến tiếc. Và rồi tôi xin phép mẹ được chuyển trường, mẹ đồng ý dễ dàng với một đứa "bình thường" như tôi.  
Quay lại hiện tại, tôi được tham gia CLB đã bị bỏ hoang và tôi không thích điều này chút nào. Trước mắt là tôi vừa kết thúc việc kê khai những thứ còn dùng được. Mấy thứ quan trọng nhất với CLB như lọ màu, cọ, giấy đều quá cũ rồi, ít nhất so với tôi, còn cách xin phép hội trưởng hội học sinh trích quỹ CLB ra thôi  
"Hình như nghe đồn cô ta ghê gớm lắm…."  
Mà bỏ đi, giờ mệt quá không muốn nghĩ ngợi gì nữa. 

Khi tôi mở mắt, cũng là lúc tôi chợt nhận ra mình vừa ngủ quên, lúc này mấy giờ rồi nhỉ? Tôi chú ý tới chiếc đồng hồ treo trên tường, rồi lại thất vọng vì cây kim từ nãy giờ không di chuyển dù chỉ một chút.  
Thêm một thứ cần trích quỹ CLB nữa…trời ạ… 

Khi tôi quay lại nhìn ra phía bên ngoài, ánh hoàng hôn xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ khiến tôi dùng tay che lại vì bất ngờ, những cơn gió thoảng từ đâu lướt nhẹ trên từng khẽ ngón tay rồi vuốt ve mái tóc tôi. Sau đó, tôi để tay khỏi tầm nhìn và để ý cửa rèm đã được kéo ra, và cánh cửa sổ trong phòng đang mở toang.  
Bộ tôi có mở cửa sổ à? Sao tôi không nhớ nhỉ? 

Tôi đứng dậy và bước tới cửa sổ, ra là khu này kế bên sân chạy bền nên rất thoáng gió, hèn gì ở tầng một gió lại mạnh thế. Làn gió nhẹ làm sự bực dọc trong tôi bỗng tan biến, hương hoa hồng tím từ đâu đó xuất hiện thoáng qua, như hóa thành chú bướm vội đậu trên cánh mũi để nghỉ ngơi rồi vội vàng đi mất. Tôi ngó nghiêng xung quanh để đính chính có đúng phải mùi hoa hồng không, tự nói chính mình làm gì có trường nào đi trồng hoa hồng.  
Dù không thấy hoa nhưng thay vào đó, tôi phát hiện một thứ màu tím khác đang di chuyển; là bạn học trong trường  
Đồng phục thể dục cùng mồ hôi nhễ nhại thế này chắc là chạy quanh sân khá lâu rồi, cậu ta có mái tóc tím thắt bím hai bên kèm dáng người hơi nhỏ, năm nhất à?  
Có lẽ cậu ta dường như biết có người đang chú ý tới mình, đừng động tác lại rồi quay qua nghiêng đầu nhìn tôi. 

"Yo"  
Theo quán tính, tôi lên tiếng chào cậu ta một tiếng. Cậu ta cứ đứng im đó nhìn chằm chằm tôi một lúc rồi tốc biến tới trước cửa sổ

"Cậu ở lớp nào thế? Phòng học đó bỏ hoang rồi mà, sao cậu có chìa khoá?!"  
Mah, hiện tại tôi còn mặc đồng phục của trường cụ nên chắc không nhận ra rồi. Giọng cậu ta pha chút trẻ con, nếu mà nói sơ trung chắc tôi cũng sẽ tin, để ý thấy lấp ló cái răng nanh nữa chứ, dễ thương thật đấy.

"Tôi dùng mối quan hệ để có?"  
"C-cái?!"  
Cậu ta lộ vẻ mặt hốt hoảng, hấp tấp bám lên thành cửa sổ rồi tạo đà, chỉ vài động tác nhẹ nhàng đã ngồi bệt trên cửa sổ. Nhỏ nhắn vậy mà khỏe phết.  
"Làm sao cậu thân được với hội trưởng hội học sinh đáng sợ kia thế??"  
Vậy là ngay cả chìa phòng học hội trưởng cũng lãnh trách nhiệm nhỉ.  
Coi bộ chọc cậu ta khá thú vị đấy, không khác gì chú cún con đang dang ánh mắt nài nỉ đòi thức ăn.  
Tôi giả vẻ đăm chiêu suy nghĩ, buộc miệng "A" một tiếng rồi thốt lên:

"Nhớ rồi, hội trưởng thích bánh kẹo nên tớ làm chút đồ ngọt đấy" 

"Đồ ngọt à….hiểu rồi…Hừm Hừm.."  
Cậu ấy đăm chiêu suy nghĩ thật kìa…ê tính làm thật luôn à…

"Cảm ơn cậu nhiều, tớ giờ có việc nên đi trước đây, chào nhá!"  
Chưa kịp ú ớ thì cậu ta lại tốc biến rồi! Tin thật luôn?!  
Không phải lỗi của tôi đâu nhá, lỗi cậu ấy dễ tin người đấy. 

"Cậu nghe tin gì chưa, Tojo-san lớp 1-2 sáng nay xông vào tặng bánh cho Maruyama-san đấy"  
"Thật à?! Cô bé ấy dũng cảm đấy chứ……."  
"Nhưng điều quan trọng hơn là Maruyama-san ăn hết cái bánh luôn!"  
"Hả???"  
"Thật á?"  
"Tớ có nói điêu bao giờ đâu! Cô ấy còn khen ngon nữa kìa!"  
"Trời má nay trời sắp sập chắc luôn"  
Giờ thì ngoài hành lang đâu cũng nghe rõ mồn một tin đồn, à không, nó là sự thật mà  
Mới ngày đầu đã thế này rồi, sự nổi tiếng còn là thời gian thôi, haiz…

Đợi tiếng chuông vào lớp vang lên, tôi đợi sẵn trước lớp để giải quyết cho xong "nghi thức giới thiệu". Giáo viên bước vào lớp trước, điểm danh rồi sao đó chĩa ánh mắt vào tôi để ra hiệu. Tôi bước vào một cách bình tĩnh, từ tốn viết tên mình lên bảng

"Mình là Tachikawa Ayaka, mong được mọi người giúp đỡ"  
Một tràn im lặng bao phủ cả lớp học, bỗng tiếp đó một cánh tay từ bạn nam giơ lên. Ngay khoảng khắc ấy, tôi chợt quên cả cách hít thở, bàn tay tê rần như có hàng trăm con kiến di chuyển trong đó, bộ não trở nên cực kỳ tỉnh táo  
"Sensei…"  
"Sao thế Koshi-san?"  
"Sao cậu ấy lại xinh thế vậy ạ?"  
.  
.  
Hể? Chỉ có thế thôi à?  
Sau đó là khung cảnh cả lớp học nháo nhào cả lên, hầu như mọi người đều đồng ý với cậu ta, tôi còn nghe thấy tiếng gào xin tài khoản LINE  
Không ai thắc mắc họ của tôi là quá tốt rồi, tôi không muốn là một học sinh chuyển trường lại chuyển đi nơi khác vào ngày đầu đi học đâuー  
Khoanー  
Hình như có cái gì quen quen… 

Tôi nhận ra mái tóc màu tím quen thuộc nào đó xuất hiện ngay bàn cuối, chủ nhân mái tóc bật thẳng người dậy khiến não tôi bật ra tiếng "Ah!" sau đó  
"Người hôm qua?!!"  
Nhớ lại nào, hình như trong đống tin đồn thì người đó học lớp nào nhỉ…. 

"Tojo-san lớp 1-2 sáng nay xông vào tặng bánh cho Maruyama-san đấy"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Chết mẹ, mình sắp tiêu rồi. 

Đó là ấn tượng đầu khi tôi gặp được Tojo Yuki


End file.
